Project 7 Zone X Antilope Production
Project 7 Zone X Antilope Productions is a crossover Being developed by The Future Speed & Antilope Productions, the core gameplay is similar to that of the Street Fighter series, incorporating elements such as Super Combos, as well as EX Attacks from Street Fighter IV. Players each choose two fighters from "Project 7 Zone X Antilope Productions'' series, both sets of characters are controlled using the Street Fighter 6-button system, however, it has been revealed that the The Antilope characters will be able to perform new style combos using the primary four buttons in a similar fashion to the Tekken 4-button system.[7] These fighters can be switched out normally, or during certain combos. As fights go on, players build up power in a three sectioned meter at the bottom of the screen referred to as the "Cross Gauge", which allow the player to perform various techniques depending on how much of the gauge is filled, such as EX Attacks, Cancels, Super Arts and various Cross techniques detailed below. As opposed to the other crossover fighting games released by Capcom, in which the player must eliminate all the opponent's fighters to win, victory conditions are more similar to Tekken Tag Tournament, in which the first player to have one of their fighters' health bars reduced to zero loses the round, thereby the player who wins the most rounds wins the match. The tag team element of the game is heavily emphasized, with players being able to switch between the two characters in their team in a variety of manners.[8] Switch Cancel allows players to switch partners in the middle of a combo, whilst Cross Rush combos involve launching the opponent into the air before swapping partners and continuing the combo. Cross Arts, which require a full Cross Gauge, allows players to chain together each character's Super Combo in one straight attack, whilst the Cross Assault mechanic allows players to simultaneously control both characters in their team until the Cross Gauge runs out. Project 7 Zone X Antilope Productions features two new game mechanics: the Gem System and Pandora Mode. Players equip up to three gems to their characters, which provide different stat boosts depending on the type of gem. Six varieties of gems exist: attack, defense, speed, vitality, assist, and Cross Gauge. Each gem and its effects are designated by a specific color, and will activate as the players fulfill certain conditions during battle. When a character on a player's team has less than 25% health remaining, that character can be sacrificed in order to activate Pandora Mode, which gives the remaining fighter increased strength and an infinite Cross Gauge. However, this state has a time limit and the player will automatically lose if he/she cannot defeat the opponent before the Pandora state runs out.[9] The game will feature various online options. Two players can battle on the same team, one controlling each character, and face off in four player matches. Scramble mode allows four players to fight simultaneously in pairs of two. The game will also support online training modes which can be played competitively or cooperatively with two players, as well as support the Fight Request feature. Plot The center of the conflict between the two universes is a cubical object that crash-lands in Antarctica. The object is of a mysterious origin and researchers worldwide are unable to determine what purpose it serves. The only thing that can be understood is that when beings come into conflict around this object, it releases a water-like energy that brings more power to the combatants. Due to the object's tendency to react to conflict between beings, they name it "Pandora". Whilst a standard story is given to most combinations of fighters, specific teams, such as Yu Narukami and Stan Smith or The King and I.M.Meen, receive their own unique story elements and rival battles. Characters The following characters are available as playable characters in the game. The PlayStation 3, and PlayStation Vita versions feature three exclusive playable characters, including SpongeBob SquarePants from YTPguy17's Smash Bros Lawl who pilots a Mokujin-style mech; Heavy from Team Fortress 2 and ARL3's Smash Bros Lawl; and Lady Blazela, made by StevenStar777. Both SpongeBob SquarePants and Heavy became available as free downloadable content (DLC) for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, but Lady Blazela is only in the PS3/PS Vita Version. The PS Vita version includes a code to download 12 additional fighters, six from each side. All 12 characters were released as (DLC) for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 for free, and will be released for the PC Windows in 2013, also for free.. ''Project 7 Zone'' *Yu Narukami *Stan Smith *Meta Knight* *Princess Luna* *Batsu Ichimonji *Sento Oumi *Lloyd Irving *Death the Kid *Stewie Grittin** *Brian Grittin* *Jack Cayman *Bayonetta *Hury Freeman** *Perry The Platypus* *Jack Frost *Saki Ayauma *Leopard Slikk *Fegelein(Downfall)*** *Frank West *Rei Miyamoto *Gambit *Squall Leonhart *Nova *Iron Fist *Issac Clanke *Adam Jenson *Snake Eyes *Strider Hiryu *Mike Chitlon *Aerrow *Momohime *Spawn *Danny Phantom *Jake Long *Cyborg(DLC) *Raven(DLC) *Rushuna Tendo(DLC) *The Kusagari(DLC) *Batman(DLC) *Nightwing(DLC) *Shining Armor(Semi-Bosses)* *Princess Cadence(Semi-Bosses)* *Tohru Adachi(Final Bosses) ''Antilope Productions'' *Frollo *Gaston *The King *IM. Meen *Guile *M.Bison *Leonidas *Ricky Caldwell *Panty*** *Stocking*** *Madotsuki** *Yomika** *Irate Gamer *Best Hercules *Tommy Wiseau *Nicholas Cages *Scanty *Kneesocks *Hitler(Downfall)*** *Mary(IB)** *Mama Luigi *Dr. Robotnik *Billy Mays *Hank Hill *Zoolander *New Hercules *Jaime Massuam *Haruhi *Jafar *Hades* *Pryon* *Anakaris* *Morrgian *Devilette *Lefou(DLC) *Ayuma(DLC) *SquidWard(DLC) *Señor Hasbeena(DLC) *Kronk(DLC) *Yzma(DLC) *Marco Antonio Regil(Semi-Bosses) *Batiatus(Semi-Bosses) *Wilford Brimley(Final Bosses) "*" - Humanized Version "**" - Older Version "***" - Both Series Guest Characters) *SpongeBob SquarePants(DLC) *Heavy(DLC) *Lady Blazela(PS3/PS Vita Exclusive Characters) Category:Fighting Games Category:Series X Series Category:Series X Series Games Category:Antilope Category:Team Future Speed Category:The Frollo Show Category:Leet Fighter